Sweet Love Remix
by efftless
Summary: New Chapter is up And........ that's it i guess.. heheh. Yes, this is the remake of my previous story, Sweet Love. This is... just to test my skill, in case if I lost it over the summer and yeah.. yes, this is a ZUKO SLASH AANG SUPER DUPER YAOI STORY
1. The Dream

There was.. A dream. Of what 1 the thing I've always wanted. In life, there are some dreams. That you enjoy the most. But the sad thing is, you forgot what happens. It's faint, but it involves me.. With a certain someone. And I can't remember who. When I wake up, I go out for the day, to find that certain someone. So that my dream, can come true… 

Sweet Love rEMix The Dream This story made by Effrtless I do not own anything, just this fan made story of the anime Avatar.

I have 2 goals in life right now. To regain my honor, and to find the one that twists my mind. A long time ago, I've been banished and burned, by my own father, the prince, of the fire nation, is reduced to a low life piece of scum. There seems to be a price in all things, you do. And what will happen, may change the fate of the world.

I left my uncle, in order to search for answers for my questions. I'm now on my own for a while, searching. While going down a trail from Ba Sing Se I stumbled upon a desert of some place. I've heard rumors that the 'avatar' has been here. I began to wonder around the lil' area, and went inside a bar. While I ordered a drink, greedy thieves discovered I was the banished prince. I believe they were earth benders depending on their type of clothing.

They reach for their swords, but I blast them with a fire punch in a reflex, pushing them out the bar door. While I try to escape, I've encountered the Avatar. He seems… really angry, it scared me. While I ran passed him I blasted the sand thief behind him and his friends. While I'm still running, my leg went numb, and I tripped, and got knocked out.

I had that dream again… but now… I realized who I was with. But it gave me a shock. I found this person… to be a guy… the AVATAR. Although… its kind of surprising, I enjoyed it… but when we were done, he had a sad face. Then everything went black..

"Do you think he's going to be ok?"

"Why do you care? He's been trying to kill you for that last… ehhhh wow, it's been quite awhile hasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter, he saved my life, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him."

"Your right Aang, we should take care of him, at least till he comes to."

"You always agree with him! Maybe because you have a freakin cru---"

"WHAT? YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU CA--"

"ehhhh wha?"

"HE'S AWAKE!"

"ehhhh what happened?"

I asked after rubbing my head from a fatal blow.

"I'll be right back guys, we need some more water, we barely have any" Katara announced

"You tripped on my leg while you ran away screaming" Aang giggled. "Hehe, sorry"

"ummmm… it's ok, I think. I don't know, my head hurts right now, maybe I should get out of here while I still can"  
"ehhh? What for?"

"We're wanted remember? They won't just stop searching just because you knocked them out for a moment."

"True, but you should rest first, I really think you need to recover after that fall, hehehe"

"Yeah I guess.."

I kinda thought… that if dreams can come true. I wonder.. If I can have my way with him. Damn… this is lust, not love. It's wrong. I need to stop thinking this before anything gets ugly..

"Hey Aang… you seemed pretty… angry.. When I saw you, what's wrong? It really scared me."

"Those Sand bastards stole Appa, and now I have no clue where he is… wait.. You were scared…? For me?"

(uh oh)

"umm yeah, I… guess I just always see you cheery and happy most of the time."

giggle "thanks, that kinda makes me happy when you say nice things about me, we should hang out more."

(both blush)

(OMG! AANG IS A….. PERSON! WHO LIKES…… THAT OTHER PERSON! THAT SLUT! DAMNIT I WANTED ZUKO! )

Sokka thought with an extremely cherry red angry face.

"DAMNIT I'M GONNA GET SOME FOOD!" Sokka yelled in an extremely loud voice.

"OKAY!" both Aang and Zuko yelled in excitement.

"ummm… I might go take that nap"

"oh.. Ok.. Sure.." Aang said in a low voice.

Zuko took off his shirt and just laid on the floor till he got knocked out from boringness. But Aang…. Was wide awake. He stared at Zuko's…. hard body…

"Get it together Aang…. It's just a half naked guy in front of you…. Only you and him…. Nobody coming for a while…. OH CRAP!"

Hopefully i didnt bore you guys... if I did, i'm sorry, to tell you the truth, i was really bored myself when i was writing this.


	2. The Thought

The Thought

Omg. I just read my last chapter, and I haven't really make any more, kHz I got like.. Ierno busy I guess. And I realized I have a different way of writing stories back then / owell. Hopefully I'm not more boring then when I was younger X

Aang's pov. I guess..

The thought of Zuko, made Aang realize that both of their personalities changed since they met. It's kinda like an alternate universe (talk about coincidence! FANFIC!) Aang himself became a lil' older, and even more goofier as he was a kid. Zuko changed almost like he's.. another Zuko. He's actually nice now, and we haven't tried to kill each other yet.

As Aang thought more about this, he thought more about Zuko, and he became to feel a slight tightness in his pants. It's a lil' wet, and the tightening kinda felt promising. He looked down, and apparently he was having a hard on. (I laughed at this part, since I can imagine this so detailed.) It was very tempting, to do something to a half naked guy, with a fully erect ----. Aang giggled at the fact that Zuko slept with his head resting on his right hand, and his left in his pants. RIGHT THERE ON THE SPOT. Which kinda made Aang a lil' TOO impatient with things. It's a hard thing to keep your secret sexual desires from others, when you know they'll judge.

Aang shuffled a lil' close to Zuko, observing his smeeexxxy features. OMG why does he have to be so fawking hot! has that naruto grin. Aang raised his hand a lil' closer to Zuko's hand "in" his pants.

"EHHH NO AANG! NO TOUCHY THE HUNKY MONKEY!"

O GAWD.

While Aang was having trouble with his "hard on fantasy" Zuko was half asleep.. And a lil' dead at the same time. (hard to explain. smirks) Zuko could actually hear every move, and every word Aang was saying. He just didn't really understand what was going on.

"I could just… ehhhh.. Someone mite come though… ehhh.. But its VERY tempting."

Aang's thoughts were clouded with orgasmic orgasms.

'Such a blessing would come over me if I did.."

Aang slid his hand in his own pants, and began to 'cluck the chicken' while sitting there thinking about how great it'll be if Zuko WAS awake and ALL THE WAY naked. Though it took like 3 min, Aang had goose bumps after that experience he just had. (Just a note, Aang didn't really.. Explode, he just touched himself till the "edge" but didn't continue after that.) Aang sighed at what he's missing, a godly body of warmth. But you know he's human, so give him a break. Aang finally drifted into a nap after that fantasy.

meanwhile hehehehehhehehehehehehe

Sokka was actually interested with Aang at first, but when Zuko grew out his hair WOOOO what a hottie. Sokka thought of devilish.. Ideas…. Stuff.. Whatever.. For next time. Untill then, read the next chapter 3

Eh. I suck so much heheheh. Before all this, I was hooked on ragnarok so I like… got distracted and yeah.. 


	3. The Sokka

Been awhile eh? hehe.. sorry. 

"Pheww..."

Aang's climax was one his firsts (since being 12 and all). After drifting to sleep, Zuko actually was awake the whole time. So he heard the heavy breathes, the strokes, and the little squirt noise. Zuko almost came himself just **LISTENING** to that.

_I need to get out of here.._

The prince stood and headed out the cave. He stopped, looked back at Aang, went towards him, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Aang smiled, and so did the prince.

cute..

The princed rushed out leaving his mark on his admirer, in order to find his uncle.

"What's with you Sokka?"

**"Aang's A WHORE!"**

**"Whaat?!"**

**"AANG AND ZUKO LIKE EACH OTHER!"**

**"WHAAT?!** wait.. huh?"

**_"I SAID THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!!!"_**

"I know that.. but why are u mad...?"

**"ERRRRRRRR KHUZ!!!"**

**"OMG!!! I HAVE A GAY BROTHER! YAY!!!** hugs"

"oh wtf.." (didnt expect that happening did ya?)

"So who do u like? Aang or Zuko..?"

"Used to be Aang.. but.. Zuko.."

"What happened between you and Aang?"

"He.. i dunno."

"You didnt... you know.. wink wink"

"uhhh.. yeah WE did.."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"**

"First day we met. Remember he passed out? And you told me to set him down in the camp."

"woah.."

"heheheheheh.. well.. yeah.. well it happened like.."

**FLASHBACK!!!**

**Forcefully Closes Flashback!!**

"Never mind. I dont really wanna discuss my sexual experiences with my little sister.."

**"OH! SORRY!"**

"We should get back to camp."

"Yeah, we got enough supplies im sure."

When they arrived in Camp they saw Aang asleep (dirty from his lil' mess) And a missing Zuko.

"He's still injured, we need to find him.."

**"I AGREE LETS NOT WAKE UP AANG AND GO LOOK FOR ZUKO!!"**

"Sokka.."

"yeah sorry.. hehehehehehehe.."

Note: Sorry. I've been busy. And also, if you're interested. I've made another Avatar Fic. If you wanna go check it out. Uhhhh.. Search Characters : Aang and Any


End file.
